headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Farron
| aliases = | franchise = The Walking Dead | image = | notability = | type = | gender = | base of operations = The Heap, Virginia | associations = The Scavengers | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = "The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" | final appearance = "The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" | actor = Anja Akstin }} Farron is a fictional soldier and a minor antagonist featured on the AMC survival horror series The Walking Dead. Played by actress Anja Akstin, she made a single appearance in the season seven finale episode, "The First Day of the Rest of Your Life". Biography Farron, first name unknown, was a female Caucasian in her apparent mid-late twenties with blonde hair. In the years following the fall of society as a result of a zombie apocalypse, she was living in the U.S. state of Virginia. Farron became a member of a survivor group known as the Scavengers, who were based out of a massive junkyard called The Heap. Like most members of this group, Farron demonstrated a minimalist pattern of speech, but she appeared to possess basic knowledge of combat maneuvers, including firearms. The Scavengers were led by a woman named Jadis, who had brokered a deal with Rick Grimes and the people of the Alexandria Safe-Zone to fight on their behalf in a pending war against another group called the Saviors. Unbeknownst to Rick, Jadis made a counter-deal with Savior leader Negan, which involved the Scavengers ultimately betraying the people of Alexandria. On the day that the Saviors arrived to do battle against the Alexandrians, Farron took up a sniper position along with Michonne. When the signal came down, she turned her gun against Michonne and flatly stated, "We win". The two women fought against one another, and she brutalized Michonne by repeatedly bashing her face upon the concrete. The women continued to fight, but Michonne was able to get the upper hand and stabbed Farron in the face with a sharpened piece of stone. She then sent her toppling off the balcony to her death. After the battle was over, Rick and the others found Farron's broken body lying in the street. Walking Dead: The First Day of the Rest of Your Life Notes & Trivia * * Farron is exclusive to the continuity of The Walking Dead television series. In the ''The Walking Dead'' comic book series, there is a character named Connor who is a Savior, who fights with Andrea in the bell tower, not Michonne. Walking Dead 113 * Final fate: Stabbed in the face by Michonne, then thrown off the balcony. Presumably, she is put down by somebody before she has the chance to reanimate. Appearances Season Seven # Walking Dead: Rock in the Road # Walking Dead: New Best Friends # Walking Dead: Say Yes # Walking Dead: The First Day of the Rest of Your Life See also External Links References Category:Articles Category:Characters Category:TV characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 7 characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 7 casualties Category:Characters who fall to their deaths Category:Characters with biographies